Long gone
by orion's shining star
Summary: What if Sharon and Rusty weren't the only ones in the apartment when Jackson decided to visit? Andrea/Sharon, femslash


**This is Sharon/Andrea one-shot story. It is AU-ish a bit and I hope you'll like it. I'm not sure whether had Tumblr unit came up with official name for this fandom, so I shall call it for now, Captain Hobbs.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warning: If you are offended by femslash, you shouldn't read this and whine afterwards.  
**

**Note- English is not my language, so there will be some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, I have borrowed them to ease my troubled mind. I do not own any actors as well; but on a off chance that Mary McDonnell reads this, she can own me. Whenever, wherever.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Jackson Raydor walked down the hall of his wife's apartment for the first time in twenty years, fifteens years since he even contacted her and ten years after he last talked to their children. He didn't consider himself a bad person, just one with different priorities: he loved his hobby so much he made his life turn around it. What's wrong with passion? He would often mused when he saw people react on his way of life. Of course Sharon wasn't all that good he would say: Sharon wasn't very supporting, always worrying about the money and not believing him when he told her again and again he'll get the money back. First rule of gambling was: luck will change in your advantage, sooner or later. Sharon kicked him out and froze their accounts and debts from him before the luck turned his way- he cursed her for that even now, he missed big Gamble cruise on Caribbean because of that. However, now he was walking down the hall of Sharon's apartment and tried to open the door of the guest room, where he suspected he would find some of his old suits and stuff put together neatly in some box, that has many layers of dust on it. When he tried to open the door he found them locked, which surprised him; he would have to wake Sharon after all. He decided to go back to the kitchen and put away some groceries he bought earlier, he made some changes in his diet lately- years of sitting at gambling tables, drinking scotch has been taking a tool on him.

_'Someone is trying to get into my room!' _was Rusty's first thought as he was startled awake. In fear that intruder will come back soon, he grabbed the lamp which was beside his bed, unplugged it and moved towards the door. When he unlocked the door and moved towards Sharon's and Andrea's bedroom , he realised how cliche was to grab a lamp or frying pan to fight an intruder. _'I'm going to die the same way that blonde cheerleaders do in cheep horror flicks.' _ went through his head as he entered Sharon's and Andrea's bedroom.

When he spotted obviously naked couple under the sheet cuddling, he rolled his eyes. _'They are worse then any teenager I have ever met, including myself; couldn't keep it in their pants even if it saved their life.' _

He moved over to Sharon's side and slowly put his hand on her mouth ''Sharon, Sharon! Wake up!'' She opened her eyes in millisecond and he could see his police training kicking in as adrenaline rushed through her ''There's someone in the house. They tried to enter my room.''

At the sounds of whispering, Andrea woke up and asked still half asleep ''What's wrong honey? Are you sick?''

Rusty's heart soared a bit every time she would called him honey, sweetheart or any nickname that he would scoff on in public. Sharon always kept her distance, not wanting to push the boundaries too much, not wanting to make him uncomfortable; but Andrea never cared for that. From the moment he entered their life and their apartment, she considered him her child and that was it. She would treat him the same way she treated Ricky and Emily and while Rusty found it shocking a bit and was nervous at beginning, he warmed up to it. He loved being a child, having two parents, who were in right mind to love and care for him.

''Andrea, I want you to stay calm.'' Sharon said in her Captain voice as she sat up, holding the sheet to her body ''There is an intruder in the house and I will take care of it. You and Rusty stay here and do not move.''

''But Sharon...'' started Andrea, now startled and wide awake, while she sat up as well- clutching the sheet around her tightly.

''Don't Sharon me.'' redhead said ''Rusty, turn around!'' she commanded quietly and when blonde boy turned around, she slipped out of the bed and put her discarded pj's on quickly. Andrea followed her as well, putting a pair of underwear and robe around herself. Sharon grabbed her gun and with one last command ''Stay here, if something bad happens, there is another gun in the white box in the closet. But stay put!'' she stepped outside of her room.

Sharon made her way to the kitchen when the phone ringed and after a second ring, intruder picked it up. _'What the...?' _ The moment she heard that voice, that damned voice whose owner caused her life to turn to hell, her blood boiled. _'What the hell he's doing here?! If I don't shoot him right now, I never will!' _Sharon growled and kicked her opened fridge door that was in her way, but she didn't lower her gun.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' she yelled while Jackson murmured something into the phone, on other line Sharon presumed was Lieutenant Provenza asking for her.

He smiled in that way which he considered charming and irresistible, but Sharon found it cheap and sly now, when she wasn't 20 year old girl trying to fit in.

''I surrender.'' he smiled and extended his arm, giving Sharon the phone.

''Hello?'' Sharon said into the phone ''Yes, alright lieutenant. I'll be there as soon as possible.'' She finished the call curtly and fast. ''What the hell are you doing here?''

''I have a key.'' Jackson said shrugging his shoulders ''And I need a place to stay.''

''How about the hotel?'' Sharon replied ''You are not welcome here, Jackson.'' she said harshly.

Andrea and Rusty were waiting, stiffness in their bones, to see how will situation play out. When Andrea heard the phone ringing and then voices, voices of conversation and not of a commander officer telling suspect to drop their weapon, she moved down the hall. Rusty followed quickly still gripping his bedside lamp, ready to fight for his forest parents.

_'Jackson?! Why the hell is he here?!' _ Andrea's mind yell as he heard Sharon telling him he's not welcomed here. _'Exactly buddy, you are not welcome here. Not near my wife, not near my kids!' _she growled

Sharon sensed air movement as well as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, only a moment was dividing her past and her present collision. Sharon could see surprise and shock on Jack's face as Andrea and Rusty appeared behind her.

''Who are you?!'' Rusty asked, gripping the lamp in his hand, a gesture Sharon found adorable in a way.

''Well, I'm Jack, Sharon's husband, little fella.'' smiled Jack in his lawyer smile ''But who are you?'' he asked and then eyes Andrea from her head to her toes and he thanked god for this kids mom wearing a robe then showed her long, slim legs which would looked great wrapped around him, he was sure ''And your mom?''

Sharon caught the way Jack's eyes greedily took in Andrea's form and she felt a spark of rage and jealousy in the pit of stomach. She growled ''This is Andrea, _my _girlfriend and Rusty our foster son.''

''Excuse me?'' Jack looked as someone poured cold water on him

''Going deaf in autumn years?'' Sharon asked, stepping in front of Andrea ''My girlfriend and our foster son. But, lets go back to our problem: you are not welcomed here. Get out.''

''Sharon'' Jack quickly schooled his expression ''I need a place to stay, only for a night or two.'' he pleaded ''Only a night or a two and I'll find an apartment and be out of your way.''

Sensing Sharon will start long and heated argument and remembering the phone call, that was most likely a call to a crime scene, Andrea said ''Sharon, let him stay a night. I feel this argument will take long and for sure take few nasty turns. Besides, don't we have a crime scene to be on?''

Sharon huffed, but agreed ''You are right. Let's go, Rusty go dress, Andrea and I have to go and you'll going with us.'' blonde boy nodded and moved towards his room, Andrea following him in hallway and into her and Sharon's bedroom.

''One night. Then I want you gone.'' said Sharon looking at Jack unforgiving and moved after Andrea.

* * *

Sharon wasn't sure why she was surprised at the way situation developed, he was in their apartment for three night already! He tried to, once again, convince her to help him financially and when she flatly refused, she felt guilty. Guilty! Man lost all their money as well as their kids college trust fonds, then he left her with kids who were six and three at the time! And all of that happened after she helped him through law school! '_Stupid, stupid! How on earth could I have been that stupid?!'_ she huffed as she entered the apartment. She actually felt bad and guilty and found him a case! A case, a job and he stabbed her in the back again!

She huffed loudly, but finally lost all compassion she had towards him and that made the job of kicking him out not only easier, but she decided to do it in a much more cruel way. _'He deserves it anyway.' _She can still remember how bad things were when Andrea, young lawyer at DA's office, found her crying in station's locker room while she looked for her supervisor with many files in her hands, now retired captain Riley. She put the files next to Sharon and comforted her, took care of her and her children when things got rough; both Ricky and Emily embraced her in their life fairly quickly as she stepped up as other parent even before they became romantically involved. Actually, both Ricky and Emily thought they have been together from the beginning, and it warmed Sharon's heart as she remembered when her kids asked Sharon to make Andrea their legal parent after they turned eighteen. She did and they became family on the paper, even though they were one long before that.

She heard they key in the door and smiled, Andrea was entering the apartment. She left Rusty at the station; he had slept through night, unlike her, and could be in station while she showered and rested a bit. Angry and probably little under influence Jack would be in the apartment in 15, 20 minutes and she counted on that; it was time to apply her ability to manipulate criminals in her personal life.

''You're here'' Sharon smiled at Andrea as she pulled her by her jacked inside the apartment and kissed her.

After a kiss ended after few long minutes, Andrea said ''You said it was urgent.''

''It is.'' said Sharon nodding her head while she pulled Andrea's jacked and threw it across the kitchen counter ''I know you are only working on our case today and we didn't make arrests, no matter how close we are. Therefore...''she pulled smirking Andrea down the hall and towards their room ''I am your top priority.'' she kissed her as they tumbled into they room. Andrea pressed Sharon against now closed and locked door ''You are right, nobody will have peace with very grumpy and unsatisfied captain.'' Andrea spoke, her lips lingering only millimeters away from Sharon's, Sharon tried to close the small distance, but strong grip Andrea had on her hair made it impossible for her. ''Now, Captain Raydor, what do you want me to do to you?'' smirked Andrea.

''I want..'' Sharon breathed ''No, I need you to fuck me.'' she moaned as the images of their previous encounters flew threw her mind ''Fuck me, as only you know. Make me yours, love.'' Andrea almost roared at Sharon's words as the hot essence of her arousal pulsed in pit of her stomach.

Andrea knew exactly what Sharon was asking of her. It wasn't often that they used toys, especially this one, but there were times when one of them had too much work that hit too close to home and needed to, to put it crudely, fuck it out of their systems. Andrea knew that Jack being around brought some bad memories for Sharon, she knew that redhead just wanted a guarantee, very raw and primal guarantee, that she is Andrea's and that Andrea is hers, that she'll never leave.

Andrea kissed Sharon roughly and they both started to claw their clothes away, as it finished on the floor of their bedroom. Andrea pulled Sharon away from the door and pushed her down their made bed. Andrea knew Sharon was very aroused and that first orgasm would come easy to older woman. Blonde slowly kissed down Sharon's body, pausing to suck on each nipple momentarily. After a little torture she made her way down to Sharon's pussy.

"Mmmm my body is on fire, fuck" Sharon moaned as she felt Andrea's breath on her center.

Attorney only giggled in reply, as she began to lick Sharon's pussy. She licked the outside of the labia first and then let her tongue slip inside Sharon's pussy. Andrea indulged herself and let her tongue sneak down to Sharon's ass causing her to squeal and grip duvet beneath her.

" I'm going to explode if I don't cum soon!" Sharon yelled, trying to be demanding, but failing miserably.

Andrea still did not reply, as she let her tongue do the talking for her. Andrea turned all of her focus to Sharon's clit and slammed two fingers deep into Sharon's pussy, making older woman scream, while sucking on her clit and flicking her tongue across it.

"Oh baby, yesssssssssssss goddddddd" Sharon screamed as her orgasm hit her, after only few thrusts of Andrea's skillful fingers.

Sharon's pussy let loose a torrent of juices, which Andrea eagerly licked up. Andrea growled at Sharon's taste, even after so many years, she was addicted to it as she was on older woman's tight pussy. Andrea is still amazed how Sharon needs to adjust to only two fingers and the thought of toy Andrea will bring out and with which she'll fuck Sharon, makes Andrea shiver. She kissed dazed captain and moved to their closet, out of which she pulled the toy and put it on herself. Sharon's eyes were still closed, smile on her lips still present and her breathing was going back to normal.

Getting onto the bed, Andrea settling down between Sharon's legs. After a little movement, she began to blow lightly on Sharon's mound, then a light touch of her tongue moved across the upper part of Sharon's clit, causing her to moan along with a quick gasp of breath. Sharon began pushing her hips towards Andrea's tongue which was now sliding up and down her slit, her hands going to the back of Andrea's head pushing, guiding her tongue to her secret spots. Andrea could feel new dose of juices again started flowing freely. Just as Sharon lost herself into her licks and kisses, Andrea suddenly pull up, pressing her chest down, blocking any though in Sharon's foggy mind of what she was about to do.

"You know I aim to please you, baby. Don't worry, I am going to fuck you like no one else ever has or ever could.'' Andrea whispered against Sharon's ear ''I can't wait to fill you like no other." Sharon moaned loudly at Andrea's words, her hands pulling on Andrea's shoulders.

With one hand on the dildo, ready to guide it to her wet hole and the other caressing Sharon's face, "Relax baby."

Andrea began rubbing the dildo up and down her slit, seeking her hole, let it slid in between her labia, coating them with the lube she put on the dildo while putting it on. When she felt the firm, but soft dildo resting on her hole, Sharon smiled, "Yes darling, right there!"

Slowly Andrea started pushing with her hips, putting pressure on the fake cock, forcing it deeper between Sharon's pussy lips. Sharon's eyes got wide, as the dildo began stretching her pussy more, it was much bigger then Sharon remembered it. Her mouth opened and was about to tell Andrea to pause, when suddenly it popped inside of her pussy making redhead howl low. Sharon began adjust her legs and moving her hips, trying to accommodate the large dildo now just inside of her pussy.

Andrea stopped moving, giving Sharon time to adjust to the dildo. Leaning down, she began kissing Sharon's lips; lick both her lips, kissing her chin. As she pressed her lips to Sharon's, she flexed her hips, allowing another inch to slide in. Andrea stopped for a brief moment showing her self restraint once again, letting Sharon get accustomed to its size.

As Sharon laid there, breathing harder, feeling her pussy being stretched, she only could think how Andrea was only person who she trusted like this, to see her vulnerable and open like that and that made it even more special. Slowly Andrea began rocking her hips, each time, sliding the cock deeper and deeper as her own clit rubbed on the harness. With Sharon's hands on blonde's hips, Sharon was holding, then pushing, but as she pushed a little, she dug her nails in pulling back on Andrea's hips, lifting her hips, driving the cock deeper and deeper until she felt Andrea's pelvis pressing on hers.

"Oh my god baby, I love the way you fulfill me. Fuck, the way you take what is yours." moaned Sharon

Andrea slowly rocked her hips up and down. With each up stroke, she lifted Sharon's hips a little higher, then slowly sliding the dildo back in until she bottomed out once again. Putting her hands up on Sharon's breasts, cupping each one, and then taking Sharon's nipples between her thumb and fore finger, she started pinching and pulling on each nipple. Staring into her green eyes, watching as each thrust brought a twinkle to those eyes, Andrea began to speed up the thrusts into Sharon, as she continued to pinch and twist the nipples a little harder, causing Sharon to moan with a loud humph as she bottomed out. Faster and faster she started fucking Sharon. Sharon now had her legs wrapped around blonde's waist, her fingers grasping Andrea's ass cheeks, pulling on them as she her loud moans became even louder, which was heaven for Andrea's ears and self esteem.

"Oh god Andrea... fuck me! I'm so close... Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder baby. Show me I'm only yours Andrea!"

Sharon's words have once again hit Andrea hard as she growled loudly ''Mine. Fuck.''

Andrea's hips seemed to be a blur to her as she kept slamming the cock deep into Sharon with the sound of our bodies slapping together and Sharon's screams resonating the room.

Suddenly, Sharon arched her back, her body going ridged as her orgasm took over her, but Andrea didn't slow down with her pace, making Sharon cum again and again, forcing a string of orgasms that Sharon was sure it would kill her. As Sharon started convulsing and screamed with last breath she had in her lounges, Andrea slowed down as her thighs and dildo were soaked with Sharon's juices. She kissed Sharon's sweetly as she stopped thrusting and Sharon let out a long gasp form her lips, dropping motionless to the bed.

* * *

After two hours of sleep, Andrea made her way into the kitchen to call Lieutenant Provenza to see how case is going and at what time he would bring Rusty home, if her and Sharon weren't called in.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed that the pillow, sheet and blanket were neatly folded and that there was a letter addressed to Sharon on top of the pile. Andrea blushed as she realised that there is a big chance of Jack hearing her fucking his wife, but she didn't feel guilty as she assumed she would. Jack was idiot in her book, for letting his beautiful wife and children down. However, she couldn't make herself hate him, after all his mistakes lead to biggest blessings in her life.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Please do review and tell me what you think and if you have any prompt for a new story don't hesitate to write it.**


End file.
